


It's Going To Be My Way

by princess_seb_hulk



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_seb_hulk/pseuds/princess_seb_hulk
Summary: Sebastian doesn't always get his own way





	

She shouldn't be here. She thinks that every time yet here she is again, trapped between Sebastian and the door. He's smirking that infuriating grin of his. The one that she can't decide if she wants to kiss or smack off his face. He moves and mouths at her neck, deliberately nipping her skin hard, just to get a reaction. She enjoys it, not that she'd ever admit it to him. He's used to getting his own way, the golden child of the team, the man who uses an equal amount of his talent and cunning to get it. But not tonight. 

She pushes at his shoulders, just enough to surprise him. Before he can react, she kisses him hot and needy, causing him to stumble slightly. Taking advantage she turns them around and pushes him back, enjoying the sound of him hitting the wall far more than she should. She runs her hands down his chest pulling at his shirt buttons, pausing only when she reaches his belt. She sets about undoing it, pushing at his hard cock. He's panting heavier now, eyes closed and it thrills her to see him this undone already. "Hurry up" Sebastian moans as he jerks his hips impatiently into her hand. "Patience Seb" she laughs. 

She pulls his boxers down, making sure to drag her nails down his legs. Without warning she leans forward and gives his hard leaking cock a lick. He groans as he feels her hot breath, squirming with pleasure. She runs her tongue up his length and she doesn't miss the sharp intake of breath he makes with the contact. She keeps flicking her tongue out enjoying the fact he's losing his control. She glances up to see his blue eyes half closed in pleasure. He's arching his back, trying to find more of the hot heat he's craving. This spurs her on to lose all inhibitions as she takes him into her hot wet mouth. She can't take all his length so uses her hands, stroking him hardly. His breath is even more ragged and all she can hear is him moaning a mixture of German and English "Mein gott, more" he exclaims but she's not finished yet. She knows how much he likes to tease her intensely so when she senses he's near completion she removes her mouth and squeezes hard. She looks up and laughs when she sees the realisation cross his face at what she's doing. "You can't be serious?", he's trying hard not to look petulant but is failing. It makes her laugh even more as she replies "I told you to be patient"

She leans forward again and leisurely licks his length. It's not enough for him, he's grabs at her hair trying to encourage her to take him harder. He's shaking, desperate for his release, the sweat running down his chest highlighting how muscular he is. She parts her lips and takes as much of his length that she can, she knows it won't be long. He's panting out words in just German now, encouraging her. He's thrusting hard, and she's takes it all. The way he looks now is worth it. His cheeks are flushed, his head tipped back then she feels him shudder and come. She feels his load fill her mouth and she swallows it all, not wanting to waste a bit. She pulls away and looks up, he's leaning against the wall, eyes shut tightly as he comes down from his high. She stands up and gently kisses his lips. His eyes flutter open and she can see the intensity in his eyes as he gazes at her. "Congratulations on the win Seb" she says before she turns and leaves. She would say this will be the last time, but she knows it won't be because she enjoys it far too much to resist him.


End file.
